


Sloppy Wedding Sex

by LaLas_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLas_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/LaLas_Criminal_Mind





	Sloppy Wedding Sex

“Come on, you have to get out there!” My best friend Stephanie squealed, tugging at my arm.

“I hate this! C’mon, do I have to?” I whined and she just laughed, nodding her head.

“It’s my wedding day and as the maid of honor, you have to do as I say!” I groaned as she used the it’s my wedding card against me. She clapped her hands as I stood, rolling my eyes, walking out to the group of girls, already on the dance floor ready for the bouquet toss.

“I hate you.” I said as she winked, walking over to wear the DJ was standing.

“Alright ladies, when I count to three our lovely Stephanie here is going to throw the bouquet. Now, not only do I condone cat fights, I totally encourage them.” He winked and some of the girls laughed. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as he counted to three. I stood off to the side and sarcastically held out my hands, into which the bouquet fell. I stared incredulously at the bouquet as Stephanie ran over squealing about how excited she was. I couldn’t help but laugh, her excitement was contagious.

“You’re the next one to get married!” She smiled brightly and I shook my head laughing.

“Right… and to who?” I questioned.

“Whoever catches the garter.” Her new husband Shaun walked over, placing a kiss to her lips. “Let’s go.”

I watched in amusement as Shaun crawled up Stephanie’s skirt. Her eyes going wide, and a giggle escaping her lips as she gripped the edge of her chair. He began inching his way out, soon emerging, the garter between his teeth. Without even waiting he threw the garter over his head into the crowd of me behind him.

“Let’s give it up for quite a show! Now let’s see who the lovely couple is shall we! The woman who caught the bouquet and the man who caught the garter please step forward.” The DJ said into his microphone. My breath hitched in my throat as he stepped through the crowd. Words couldn’t even describe the beauty that was the man who stood before me. Dark brown hair on top his head, the most beautiful set of brown eyes I’d ever seen. He was older, but it didn’t matter.

“Hi.” I breathed as we came together.

“Hi.” He smiled a smile that could move mountains. He held out a hand and I placed mine in his own, resting the other on his shoulder as his snaked around my waist. “I’m Aaron.”

“Savanna.” I responded with a smile.

“How do you know Stephanie?” He asked, making polite conversation.

“We went to school together for 10 years. How do you know… I’m assuming Shaun because I know most of Steph’s friends and family.” I guessed. He smiled and nodded his head.

“Shaun is my brother.” He said and I nodded my head. “May I say, you make that dress look wonderful.” He chuckled.

“Trying to flatter me Aaron?” I raised an eyebrow and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. “It’s definitely working.” He smirked down at me as we made polite small talk during the rest of the song.

“Would it be completely inappropriate of me to ask if I could kiss you?” He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

“It’d be very inappropriate of you not to.” I murmured back, our faces only inches from each other. It was a very quick, chaste kiss, but it ignited a fire inside of me that I knew could only be extinguished by the one and only Aaron Hotchner.

“Bathroom” He quickly asked and I nodded my head as we sprinted towards the exit. Once inside we slammed the door shut, locking it behind us. He slammed me up against the door, lips finding mine once again, much more adamant than they had been previously. His tongue swiped along my lower lip and I instantly allowed him access as I tangled my fingers up into his hair.

He crouched down slightly, running his hands up the skirt of my dress, lifting me effortlessly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I giggled against his lips as he placed me on the vanity top, toiletries tumbling in every which direction. He smiled too, pulling away from my lips and kissing down my jaw and on to my neck and the exposed skin of my chest. The dress was too tight against my chest to do much and we didn’t have my time and he groaned in frustration.

“It’s fine.” My voice was filled with lust and I moaned as he scraped his teeth against the skin of my neck. He reached up, pulling my panties off and stuffing them into the back pocket of his pants. I reached forward, unbuckling his pants and pushing them, along with his boxers, to his knees allowing his erection to spring free.

“You’re sure?” He asked and I nodded, scooching to the edge of the vanity, pulling him to me. He aligned himself at my entrance and we both groaned in pleasure as he filled me with his length.

“Oh my god, Aaron.” I mewled in his ear as he began thrusting deep inside of me. He gripped my hips tightly and I took the lobe of his ear between my teeth.

“Shit, Savanna… so good.” He stuttered out. One of his hands found its way to my clit, circling the bundle of nerves expertly. I let out a small shriek of surprise and he covered my mouth with his own, a smile tugging at his lips. “We have to be quiet.” He whispered and I chuckled, nodding before another moan escaped my throat.

“Oh my … Aaron I’m…” I couldn’t finish a sentence and he just nodded in response. I leaned forward, biting down onto his shoulder to muffle the scream that threatened to escape my mouth. My muscled clamped down around him and I could feel him release inside of me, my name rolling off his tongue as he did.

“I can’t say I’ve ever done something like this before.” He whispered, peppering kissing along my shoulders and collar bone. He pulled away and leaned down, pulling up and buckling his pants. I hopped off the counter and he pulled my panties from his back pocket, holding them out to me.

“Keep them. It’ll give you an excuse to call me.” I smirked up at him. He smiled down at me and pulled me into another sweet kiss. We quickly fixed our hair, and I fixed my make-up. Unlocking the door, our laughter turned to silence as we saw Stephanie and Shaun standing on the other side. Our eyes widened in horror, Stephanie’s eyes widened in excitement and Shaun just smirked. Not giving them the opportunity to say anything I grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him back out onto the dance floor. I looked up at him smiling.

“You know, I think I’m starting to like weddings.”


End file.
